


Simple and Boring

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Craig, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Stalker Tweek, creek - Freeform, slight Kenny/Butters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig always thought he prefers his life to be simple and boring, and would do everything he can to avoid any trouble, especially when it comes to the Boys group. However, as soon as he reached high school, life has become to simple and boring for Craig and now he actually prefers anything that would excite him. So maybe a blond haired, coffee addicted, twitchy kid that goes by Tweek could be the very person to make his life exciting.





	1. I Hate Boring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there and welcome to my very first South Park fan fic! I've actually recently gotten into the show and I have luckily caught up to every episodes, so I might still be a bit of a newbie when it comes to writing for this fandom, but whatever.
> 
> Anyways, I'm seriously addicted to Creek and that's why I'm writing this story. It's all in Craig's POV, but I might have some chapters that are in Tweek's POV as well, who knows.
> 
> By the way, I would like to note that the events of the Craig x Tweek episode has never happened for this story, or at least I changed it, so you'll see why when we get this story moving along. Another thing I'm going to add is that I'm going to make Craig's sister's first name Tricia, but I will make Ruby her middle name since one, I do want to use her official name, two, I'm seriously confused with how her name came to be, and three, I actually do like the name Ruby, so maybe it could be a name she's called once in awhile.
> 
> So yeah, hope you will all like this and I hope my knowledge of South Park is almost as good as all of you long time fans. Anyways enjoy!

There are a few things that I actually love in this world. I like watching Red Racer, I like making movies, I like my blue chullo hat, and I like my pet guinea pig, stripe. Now there are a few things that I don't really hate, but wouldn't say I enjoy having all the time. There's my parents, my little sister, but I guess she can be cool once in awhile as long as she's not acting like a total brat, there are my friends, but for the sake of Clyde, I would tell them that they're on my I really really like having around list, and of course those guys.

I'm talking about Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman. Originally, they were on my hate list, but I guess after awhile of getting use to their shenanigans and coming into terms that this is how things will be, I guess I sorta eased up on hating them...well except for Cartman. Fuck Cartman. Still, I do try to avoid hanging out with them as much as possible since I don't want a repeat of that whole Peru incident.

Now you're probably wondering what is on the list of things I actually hate. Well, I guess you could say I hate almost about everyone. I hate this redneck town, I hate school, I hate the weird things that happen to this town, but the one thing I actually hate, which if you think about it, is a bit controversial to my personality.

The one thing I hate the most is living a simple and boring life.

Shocker, I know. Don't get me wrong, if I told this to my younger self, he would have flipped me off. In all honesty, after living in a simple and boring life for too long, I guess it itself has become...too boring. If that is possible anyways. I don't know, I honestly feel like my entire life is being taken away from me, as if I'm not living up to it anymore. Which is actually one of the reasons why I'm alright with having Stan's group hanging out with my group once in awhile, just so I can be part or witness anything exciting. However, even that became boring too me.

All the weird things that have happened to this town. Boring. All the celebrities that visit this town. Boring. All the adventures I was force to participate. Boring.

Everything is boring, too boring. I'm sick of it. I want to escape from this boring life of mine, but no matter what I do, no matter who I hung out with, no matter what trouble I try to get myself in, it's all boring.

Ugh...who know I, Craig Tucker, would actually get bored of...well...boring.

"Craig, get your ass out of bed and get ready for school!" my mom shouted.

"Coming!" I said in a very unenthusiastic tone.

I got out of my bed, wore a black t-shirt and had my dark blue jacket on, wore my black jeans, and wore my black boots. I quickly grabbed my beloved hat. I gave Stripe his breakfast and pet him on his head. I then headed downstairs to have breakfast with my family.

"Nice of you to join us Craig," my mom said in a sarcastic tone.

I didn't feel like making a sarcastic remark. "Sorry."

"...Craig, you feeling alright?" my mom dropped her attitude and started acting like a real mother. She placed her hand on my forehead, "you don't have a fever...oh...Thomas maybe he shouldn't go to school today."

"Now Laura, it's his first day back to high school, and he's going to be a senior. We can't baby him just because he's acting a bit weird," my dad said.

"Still...he's been acting really weird lately. Craig, have you been getting enough sleep?" My mom gestured at the dark bags that were forming under my eyes. To be honest, I have been sleeping, but it feels like it's better to just stay up all night. I don't dream anymore, and I'm always awake, even when my eyes are closed.

"I'm fine mom, just...nervous to be back to school is all," I simply said. That was at least a half truth, I am nervous to be a senior at South Park High, but that's not the reason why I'm so tired.

"Hm...well...why don't you have some coffee, maybe it'll perk you right back up," my mom said.

"Okay," I said. I went to the table and poured myself a cup of black coffee. Clyde always complains that drinking this stuff is shit, but in my opinion, I kinda like it. It somehow brings some emotion back into me, even for a little while.

"Ugh, how can you drink that crap?" Ruby said.

"I like it," I simply replied.

"But it's so bitter and gross! How can you-"

"Tricia Ruby Tucker, leave your brother alone. He's not feeling well and you should-"

"I'm fine!" I exclaimed.

"Don't use that tone with me young man," my mother said as she flipped me off.

"Yeah, don't use that tone on your mother," my dad as he flipped me off.

"Hey, don't get angry at him!" my sister then starts flipping both of our parents off.

"Ugh, I'm leaving," I didn't even bother to flipping them off. Even that became boring to me.

"...You're right Laura...I think somethings wrong with him," my dad said.

"We should call the doctor," my mom said.

"I'll get the first aid kit!" Ruby said.

"Ugh!" I slammed the door behind me and started walking to school. I seriously hate it when my family gets weird, which is ironic since when I was younger, I always thought my family were the most normal people in this redneck town...then again, what normal family flips each other off on a regular bases?

Once I reached school, I see my two friends waiting for me.

"Hey Craig, how's it...woah dude, what's with the dark luggage under your eyes?" Clyde said as he leaned close to my face.

"Dude, personal space," I grumbled as I pushed Clyde's face away from mine.

"He's right though. Have you been getting any sleep?" Token asked.

"I have," I lied.

"You sure? Cause it looks like to me you've been up for the last three weeks while dancing like a mad man," Token said.

"Mm...more like became a zombie and started decomposing because he was too lazy to actually eat someone," Clyde said.

"Fuck you both," I said as I flipped them off. I proceeded walking inside the school, while Clyde and Token followed closed behind.

"Seriously dude, you look like shit," Clyde said.

"Yeah, maybe you should go see a doctor or something," Token said.

"I'm fine, really. I just can't sleep is all," I said.

"Right, well if you asked me-" before Clyde could finish his sentence, there was a huge crowd surrounding what I assume is a fight.

"Wonder what's happening over there?"

"Ten bucks it's an alien disguised as a horse!" Clyde said.

"Don't be an idiot, it's obviously a fight. My guess, between Kyle and Cartman," I said.

"Well we don't know that," Clyde said.

"Well let's see then," Token said. We walked towards the crowd and pushed our way through. I was right, it was a fight between Kyle and the fatass.

"Fuck you fatass!" Kyle said as he punched Cartman in the face.

"No fuck you you fucking Jew!" Cartman said as he kicked Kyle in the shins.

"Fuck!" Kyle said as he collapsed on the ground.

"Come on guys, break it up already. This is getting embarrassing," Stan said as he helped Kyle back up on his feet.

"No way, not until Cartman says sorry to Butters!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Why should I? It's not my fault," Cartman said.

"Dude, you literally pushed Butters into his locker and gave him a wedgie!" Kyle said.

I looked over where Butters was, he was no longer in his locker, but he did show pain on his face and discomfort between his legs. Ouch, poor kid.

Suddenly, Kenny comes out of nowhere and tackles Cartman.

"You bastard!" Kenny muffled. I still don't understand how we're all able to understand him when his mouth is always covered by his orange parka. I figured that Kenny was doing this was because he has a thing with Butters or something. I honestly don't know nor do I care.

This fight was way too predictable, I always got excited when fights like these occur when I was younger, but now...it's just so...boring.

I sighed and started leaving the crowd and heading to my locker.

"Dude, you leaving already?" Clyde asked as he noticed me leaving.

"Yeah, this is all way to predictable," Craig said.

"I don't know, it could-"

"It's always end the same Clyde. I'll see you later," I said as I continue heading to my locker. Once I'm far away from the crowd and reached my locker, I started putting my stuff in. I suddenly know a person next to me. I turned around and saw a familiar messy blond boy.

"Hey Tweek," I greeted.

"Gah!" Tweek exclaimed and finally turned towards me. "O-oh...h-hey Craig," Tweek said nervously.

Tweek is someone I knew since elementary school. We use to hang out a lot back then, but when we hit middle school, he's been distant. I asked him about it once, but he would simply shriek and run away.

I remember there was that one time we fought each other because Stan and his group were being assholes and force us to fight each other. I can still feel the bruises. I also remember that one time when a couple of Asian girls started drawing us in something called yaoi. Luckily, Kyle told us what it is before anything stupid, weird, and uncomfortable could happen. I imagine that if he hadn't told us sooner, then I would have to deal with a town full of idiots that would think I was gay and force me and Tweek to be in a relationship.

Now I know for a fact I'm not gay...though I'm also pretty sure I'm not heterosexual as well. I believe I'm asexual most because I'm not interested in girls, but I'm also not into guys. I even tested it out when I looked at some porn on my laptop. Let's just say after twenty five minutes of two men groaning and fucking each other, I didn't feel anything down there. I only regret not having the volume down when Ruby was home.

I still cringe every time Ruby gives me that look that says "I know what you were looking at and if you don't do as I say, I will tell mom and dad." I love the twerp, but sometimes I just want to strangle her.

I suddenly noticed that Tweek was still staring at me and was still a twitching mess. "Um...you need something?"

"S-sorry! It's just...well...um...your eyes are a bit...you know..." Tweek said.

"Oh that...well I-"

"You haven't been getting enough sleep right?" Tweek asked as he smiled at me, he suddenly realized he interrupted me and shrieked, "Oh Jesus! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you like that!"

"It's fine, I don't care," Craig said.

"But you should care, what would happen if you have something important but you were interrupted and then the whole world is under attacked by aliens! Oh God!" Tweek shouted and then quickly took a sip of his coffee from his thermos.

"Dude, chill. I'm sure that's not going to happen. Besides, when have I ever got anything important to say?"

"W-well...whatever you say are always interesting...at least to me," Tweek said as he started blushing. I was confused, what did he mean by that? I was about to ask him when suddenly the bell rang, signalling all students to head to class. "Oh God! I uh...I got to go! S-see you later Craig!" Tweek said as he quickly slam his locker door closed and ran to his first class.

I watched as his figure disappeared among the crowd and sighed. Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with Tweek. Sure that whole incident with the yaoi thing was embarrassing as fuck, but I don't hate the guy. I didn't hate him after our second fight in the hospital. In fact, I think we made up in there and became good friends after that. If I could put Tweek into my what I hate and don't hate list, I'd say he's in the middle. I don't hate him, and I do like having him around once in awhile, maybe even more than Clyde and Token. Actually, definitely more than Clyde. I still don't understand why he distance himself in middle school, but I honestly don't care enough to ask him again.

I quickly grab whatever I needed and headed to my first class.

* * *

I am currently sitting in my geometry class, since this is the first day, we're basically getting our seating arrangements, getting to know the class rules, and all that other bullshit. I honestly don't care.

I also noticed that so far, Kyle, Butters, and Tweek are the only people I know that are in my class. So I guess it won't be too bad in here, but it'll probably still be boring. I get to my seat and noticed that Tweek will be sitting next to me by my right.

Tweek gave me a bit of a wave and cautiously sat down into the seat next to mine. Tweek suddenly starts twitching and trying to have a good grip on his thermos.

I sighed, "dude, relax. This is your first day and usually the first day isn't suppose to be that stressful."

"I-I know man, it's just...oh god...I don't know any of these people! What if someone bullies me while the teacher isn't looking? O-or what if all these people are actually secret agents from the government here to take us away? Oh Jesus!"

"Dude, Kyle and Butters are also here."

"Y-yeah, but how do I know they weren't replaced by agents themselves!?"

"Well what about me? I could have been replaced by an agent," I said as I tried to hold back a chuckle.

"...W-well...I know you aren't an agent...I know it's you," Tweek said quietly.

"Oh really? How do you know then?" I asked as I fully turned towards Tweek.

Tweek started to shake and shiver, "Nnngg..t-too much pressure!" Tweek shouted, he suddenly lost his grip on his thermos and it suddenly started flying all the way to the front and accidentally hitting someone on the head.

"What the fuck!?"

"Gah! I'm sorry, please don't harvest my organs!" Tweek cried.

Organs? Wasn't he talking about how he thought everyone were part of a secret agency or something? How the hell did that go to harvesting organs?

"The fuck is wrong with you twitchy?" the angry kid glared. Tweek continued shaking and shivering.

I didn't really care, something like this happened a lot, especially on the first day and in movies, so seeing this type of thing wasn't exactly exciting for me, but I did get up, grab Tweeks thermos and glared at the guy.

"He said he was sorry, so don't be an asshole," I said. The guy took a step back and slowly sat back down, but glared at me nonetheless.

I always felt like one of the reasons Clyde and Token are my friends was because if they hang with me enough, then they would avoid getting bullied. Not saying I have a scary face, heck, I remember that the real list that the girls from my elementary school made to determine who were the cutest boys said that I was actually suppose to be number one, not that I care, at least not anymore. Anyways, I don't have a scary face, but since my face is always blank, whenever I actually glare at people, they are terrified. Honestly though, I know my friends don't hang out with me for that reason...well...maybe Clyde...Clyde is such a pussy sometimes.

Once the asshole got back to his seat, I headed back to mines and handed Tweek his thermos full of coffee.

"T-thanks...y-you didn't have to d-do that though," Tweek said as his face became red. He's been doing that a lot lately...wonder if he's sick.

"Meh...I maybe an asshole myself, but I hate it when an asshole starts bullying someone that doesn't deserve it," I said.

"...I-I don't think you're a-an asshole," Tweek said.

I looked at him as if saying if he was stupid. I acknowledge that I can be an asshole sometimes. I acknowledge that I might be a negative Nancy. I even acknowledge that I'm similar to a cold robot. So having someone say I'm not an asshole is like saying global warming doesn't exist.

"....You're weird," I said.

"Oh God! I-I am?" Tweek's right eye started to twitch. To most people, they would say Tweek twitching was annoying. However, considering I'm a massive dork, very antisocial, and weird in my own personal way, I actually don't mind the twitching that much.

"Yeah...you're weird...but you're also cool, so relax," I said.

"...Cool...y-you think I'm cool?"

"Sure, why not," I said.

Tweek didn't say anything after that and we resumed waiting for our teacher to get everything ready. From the corner of my eye, I can see Tweek's face completely red, but had a smile on his face.

Hm...Tweek should smile more often.

* * *

After two more classes, it was finally lunch. I met up with Clyde and Token and we bought our lunches. We looked around and I saw Kyle gesturing for us to come to their table. We started walking towards them and sat down.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Kyle asked. I noticed his left cheek was swollen. That looked like it hurt.

"Fine, though my first class was geometry! I hate math!" Clyde cried like the pussy he is. "The only good thing is that I have class with Token, so I guess I can always copy off of him."

"Like hell I'm going to let you copy off of me," Token said as he took a sip of his water.

"Please! Out of the three of us, you're actually smart!"

"What are you saying about me you dumbass," I scowled.

"I-I mean I'm not saying you're stupid or anything Craig...but you gotta admit, you suck at math," Clyde said.

"At least I'm getting a passing grade, while you have fun with all your Fs and Ds," I said.

"So mean!" Clyde cried.

I ignored him and turned my attention to the people in front of me. I noticed that the fatass isn't here yet.

"So...what happened between you and fatass?" I asked Kyle.

"Ugh, that asshole was being such a douchebag this morning! First he gave a random kid a wedgie, he pushed a ginger kid on the ground, and then he pushed Butters into his locker and gave him a wedgie," Kyle said.

"G-gee Kyle, you sure didn't have to fight for my honor," Butters said.

"Well someone had to and also put that asshole in his place," Kyle huffed.

"Dude still...it's only the first day back to school," Stan said as he took a sip from his Sprite.

"Still...why the hell do we hang out with that asshole anyways?" Kyle asked.

"Eh, he does makes things interesting I guess," Stan said.

"Yep," Kenny muffled.

"...God damn it," Kyle sighed and stab his salad. Guess that's the end of the conversation.

"So where is Cartman anyways?"

"He said he was going to eat somewhere else. Said that sitting with a Jew would be the last thing he will ever do," Kenny said as he put down his hood and took a bite of his sandwich. I'll admit, I'm a little happy that Kenny put down his hood. The guy is actually pretty handsome when he doesn't have his hood on. If I weren't asexual, I wouldn't mind dating Kenny...then again, I still don't like spending my time with him or his friends all the time.

"Well at least we can enjoy our lunch without the fatass ruining everything," Kyle said.

"Yeah, he'd probably start eating all of our lunches," Stan joked. We all laughed and wished the fatass was here to hear it so we could make fun of him.

We continued eating our lunches when suddenly we hear a loud shriek. We turned our heads and I saw Tweek cowering on the floor, while the guy from my geometry class hovered over him. Looks like the asshole still hasn't let go of the coffee incident.

The guy looked like he was about to punch Tweek. I quickly got out of my seat and rushed over there. Before the guy could punch Tweek in the face, I intervene, but unfortunately, I got punched in the face.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed as I clenched my clutched my jaw.

"C-craig! I can't believe you did that! I can't believe you hit him!" Tweek panicked. He suddenly lunged at the guy and start hitting him with his thermos.

"Ow ow! Fuck get this crazy fucker off of me!" the guy cried out.

"Tweek, stop!" I said. I grabbed him by the waist, but he continued hitting the guy.

"Let go, this guy deserved it!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Tweek! Tweek! Stop and chill out for Christ sake!" I exclaimed. Tweek finally stopped and gasp for air. I turned towards the asshole, "if you don't want to get beaten up like that again, I recommend staying away from him." I pulled Tweek away and we headed back to my table. I forced Tweek to sit down and rubbed his back till he calmed down.

"Jesus man, what the hell was that about?" Stan asked.

"I-I don't know! H-he punched C-craig and was trying to hit me and...and...Oh God too much pressure!" Tweek exclaimed as he pulled his hair.

"Dude, chill. How much coffee did you drink today," Kyle said as he tried to stop Tweek from pulling his hair.

"Nnng...s-six cups!" Tweek said.

"Dude, that's a lot of coffee for a little guy like you," Clyde said.

"I-I'm not that short!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Well...you are pretty short for an average teen," Token said.

"Nnng! Fuck you guys!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it Tweek, being tall isn't that great either," I said.

"Oh right, you're all taller than all of us man!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it's that great," I said.

"Nnng...I-I guess...w-whatever you say man," Tweek said and started sipping on his coffee. I kinda wonder where he's getting his coffee. Is he getting it from the teacher's lounge? Is that allowed?

"You know...this reminds me of the old times," Clyde suddenly says.

"What do you mean?" Token said.

"You know, having Tweek here. You remember that Tweek use to sit with us all the time, he was even part of our group for awhile...actually...why'd you leave us in middle school Tweek!" Clyde cried as he clung onto Tweek's arm.

"Gah! I-I don't know man! T-too much pressure!" Tweek shrieked as he grabbed his hair again.

I sighed, "quit doing that or else you'll become bald."

"S-sorry!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Still...it's nice having you here with us again. We should do this more often," Token said.

"...W-well...i-if you guys want me t-to...w-what about you C-craig?" Tweek asked as he peeked over to me.

I thought about it. We did have fun when we were kids. I did miss having Tweek around since middle school. I looked at Tweek once more. He looked somewhat hopeful. I don't know, I honestly don't care.

"Yeah sure, why not. Do whatever you want man," I said.

"Dude, what kind of response was that?" Stan asked.

"Whatever," I sighed and continued eating my burger.

"Now that I think about it...are you okay? You seem...off lately," Kyle said.

"Yeah, you even have bags under your eyes. Were you up all night thinking about me?" Kenny smirked.

"Sure, I was totally thinking about wanting to marry you so we can have frozen waffles for dinner every night," I said.

"Fuck you man," Kenny said.

"Likewise," I said as I flipped him off.

"W-well...i-if it's okay, then I would like to hang out w-with you guys," Tweek said.

"Great!" Clyde said.

We continued eating our lunches. For some reason, I was expecting something to happen. I was expecting something like Cartman coming in and starting another fight with Kyle. Or maybe Kenny suddenly dying again because a meteorite crashed down and killed him. Maybe even a dragon suddenly appearing and tried roasting everyone to a crisp. It's one of the reasons why I'm sitting here with Stan's group.

There was nothing. Nothing out of the fucking ordinary. It's still the same. The only actually exciting thing was when that asshole punched me when I tried to save Tweek, and then Tweek beating the shit out of him. That stirred some emotions out of me, at least a little.

Everything is still boring. Something I would say I enjoyed, but not anymore. I sighed and continued eating my lunch. I did however felt eyes gazing at me. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Tweek was sort of staring at me. I didn't know why nor did I care. He can do whatever he wants.

* * *

School was finally over and luckily I didn't have any homework. I didn't feel like doing that shit today. Token, Clyde, Tweek, and I started walking.

"So, you guys want to grab something to eat?" Clyde asked.

"Nah, I'm heading home," I said.

"Oh come on man, you haven't been hanging out with us for awhile, even during vacation," Clyde said.

"He's right, we tried asking you to hang out with us and watch a movie, but you always decline us. What's that about?"

"I just haven't been myself lately," I said.

"Oh God! You're not sick are you!?" Tweek said. I thought he was going to step away from me because he was afraid of catching germs or whatever, but instead he placed the back of his right hand on my forehead.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I said as I took a step back, my heart started beating fast from that.

"S-sorry! I-I wanted to make sure you were o-okay!" Tweek said. He quickly looked down and took a sip from his thermos. How the hell does he still have coffee in there?

"Well I'm fine, I'm not sick...just tired is all," I said.

"Alright man...but you better come with us to Token's house on Saturday so we can watch some horror movies," Clyde said.

"H-horror movies!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"Don't worry Tweek, we'll also add in some comedies in there for you," Token said.

"Alright alright, I promise I'll be there," I said.

"Good, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Token said.

"Yeah, see ya guys," I said. I started heading home when I noticed that Tweek is walking next to me. "Um...what are you doing?"

"O-oh...y-you remember my house is also at this d-direction," Tweek said. Good point.

"Alright," I said and we simply continued walking. The silence was awkward. I kinda wanted to say something, but I have no idea what to say. It's been a long time since me and him hung out together alone. I don't even know if he wants to talk.

"S-so um...how are you C-craig?" Tweek suddenly said.

"Really? You're going to start with that?" I asked.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Dude, we haven't spoken since we entered middle school. Only today you started agreeing to hang out with us," I said.

"Y-you said it was okay!" Tweek squeaked.

"I did, and I'm happy that you're back with us...it's just...I don't understand why you did that shit in middle school. You even tried your best to avoid us," I said.

"I-I wasn't trying to avoid you guys..." Tweek said as he looked down.

"Really? cause every time you spotted us, you quickly ran the other way," I said.

"I'm sorry...I was....I was going through some p-personal shit man," Tweek said.

"...You could have talked to us about it," I said.

"I-I couldn't," Tweek said.

"Why not? Why did you abandon us like that? Did you not want to be friends with us or something?"

"N-no! Of course not!" Tweek exclaimed. I took a step back, I never heard Tweek shout like that at me. "It's just...it's just...I was going through...you know...stuff."

"Like?" I pushed.

"...I've been having these weird feelings...and I thought it was weird...a-and I didn't want it to affect our friendship man," Tweek said.

"I still don't understand," Tweek...what the hell are you trying to say.

"...You remember those A-asian girls drawing yaoi of u-us?"

"Yeah?" I seriously wished I could forget it though.

"...It's sort of like that..."

"...Like you want to draw yaoi?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No! What I mean is...is...I...I...I'm gay!" Tweek said.

You know in those movies where when someone says something shocking and the entire world freezes for a couple of seconds? Well that's how I'm feeling right now. I stared at the short blond in front of me, my eyes were wide, while he had his head down. For some reason, it kinda made sense for a lot of stuff that happened in the past couple of years.

"...Oh," I said.

"D-don't just say 'oh!' You think it's disgusting don't you!?" Tweek said.

"No no, of course not. I don't care if you're gay," I said.

"B-but it must be uncomfortable having a gay guy around you guys..." Tweek said.

"Not really. Token is chill with a lot of things, Clyde is an idiot and wouldn't mind it at all, and I'm asexual, so I honestly don't care if you're straight or gay. As long as you're pretty cool and not an total asshole, I don't mind having your around," I said.

"...Y-you really mean it?" Tweek stuttered.

"Of course dude, I don't care what type of people you like nor do I care what you do," I said. This conversation is sort of interesting honestly, but is still a total cliche when it comes to those romance movies I watch.

"Really? S-so you don't hate me for b-being gay?"

"Dude, we live in a modern society, I'm pretty sure being gay is okay by now. No need to be scared or paranoid about it," I said.

"...T-thanks Craig," Tweek said.

"No problem," I said. We realized we reached my house and I started walking towards the stairs. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow dude."

"W-wait!" Tweek said.

"What?" I looked at Tweek and he looked nervous.

"U-Um...when you said I can do whatever....d-do you really m-mean it?" Tweek asked.

"Sure man, do whatever...unless it's something illegal then count me out," I do want something exciting in my life, but I don't want to go to jail and be a criminal on the run because of it.

"T-then...p-please excuse me for this!" Tweek exclaimed as he suddenly grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me down. His lips were touching mine. My mind went blank, the only thing I could think of was that Tweek's lips were very soft compared to my slightly chapped ones. Tweek quickly pulled away and started running home. "B-bye!" Tweek exclaimed and continued running, not once looking back.

I didn't bother looking up. I didn't bother saying anything. I simply opened the door and walked upstairs to my room.

"Hey...what's with you?" Ruby asked. I ignored her and simply headed towards my room.

I fall onto my bed and looked at the ceiling. My mind and body was still. I didn't think of anything nor did I react. It took about ten minutes before I finally caught up to everything that happened.

"...Well shit...that was...interesting," I simply said. Guess there was something that wasn't too boring to me.


	2. Nosebleeds

Okay okay, so you're probably thinking that after what happened yesterday with the whole Tweek kissing me and shit like that, you're probably thinking that I'm going to try my best to avoid him like a fucking pussy. Well here's the thing, I'm Craig motherfucking Tucker and I am not your average normal human being. For fuck sakes, I shoot lasers out of my eyes when stopping giant guinea pigs from destroying the world...even if I didn't want any of that happening.

So okay, what I actually did instead of what a normal person would do is that I acted normal. I didn't stutter, my face isn't red whenever he's around, I didn't look at everything but him, and of course, I talk to the guy. You're probably wondering, do I have feelings for Tweek? Do I enjoy the kiss he gave me? Am I pretending to act normal around him?

Answer, no. Well...maybe the last one, I still feel like my stomach flips every time he's around or some shit like that. Look, all I'm saying is that I'm not avoiding Tweek, from what I learned from movies, just avoiding the problem will only makes things complicated. I don't want things to be complicated, that seems way too much work, so I'm going head on with this and hope to get the good end much quicker...at least I hope I get the good end and that cheating the system doesn't destroy everything. Hm....I should really think about it a bit more or something.

"...Hey Tweek."

"Gah!" Tweek shrieked and jump a couple inches away from me. "C-craig? Y-you're t-talking t-to me!?"

"Well of course dude, we're friends aren't we?" I said as I eyed him. Guess the twitchy twerp is bothered by what he did to me yesterday. If you don't have the balls to be confident dude then don't fucking kiss a guy out of nowhere.

"W-well...it's just that...after what I um...you know...Oh God!" Tweek stuttered as he quickly grabbed his thermos of coffee and took a huge gulp from it.

"Dude relax...it doesn't matter," I said.

"W-what!? I-it doesn't m-matter?" Tweek said in a small voice. I looked at him and noticed he looked sad. Shit.

I don't want him to be insecure, but what does he want me to say? I mean, it's not like I have butterflies around him or anything. It's not like him stealing a kiss from me was a big deal or some romantic shit like that. I honestly don't care. I looked at the kid and I knew I have to say something before he starts being a sad puppy that got kicked a hundred times. Hm...actually...why the hell would you kick puppies that many times? What the fuck? ....I really need to think before I...um...think...or whatever.

"Look...you aren't um..." Tweek looked at me, his eyes were still sad. Ugh, I hate saying things that have some emotions in them, it makes me feel so awkward. "U-um...you aren't a...bad kisser." Really Craig? Really? He isn't a bad fucking kisser? What the fuck is wrong with you? Who says crap like that? This is one of the reasons why I don't show emotions. God fucking damn it.

"W-what? Y-you think...I'm a g-good kisser?" Tweek said as he looked at me.

I want to throw up for saying something so cheesy. Now I know how those actors feel when they have to say their cheesy lines in those romantic movies. "...Yes...you are a...good kisser...yep."

I avoided looking at him now, I know for a fact that the fucker will probably be grinning and looking all lovestruck or some shit like that. God...I wonder if Stan still have bottles of alcohol he could lend me.

"I-I'm a good kisser...h-huh..."

"Yes, you're a good kisser, now don't have a big head about it," I sighed. I closed my locker and headed to my first period class. Tweek following closely.

"...D-did you l-like it?" Tweek asked.

"...It was okay...but if you mean if I want to kiss you again and stuff...that's...that's a bit more difficult for me to say," I said. I mean...I like the guy, but I'm not sure I'm in love with him. I've never been into anyone before. Never got aroused by anyone, never felt like being in a relationship with anyone...I honestly don't know how to feel about the guy. All I know is that if I say the right things then maybe he won't feel so sad and have his confidence shattered.

"Oh...I see," Tweek said. Tweek suddenly started walking faster to class and now I was behind him.

He was mad, and I don't understand why he's mad. Fuck. All I wanted was to have some excitement in my life, I never intended it to be...this. Whatever, if the guy wants to kiss me again, I'll let him. I did say he can do whatever he wants as long as it isn't illegal, and I'm sure kissing someone who isn't in love with you isn't really illegal...at least I don't think it is.

We reached class and not once did Tweek look or talked to me for the rest of the day. Fan-fucking-tastic.

* * *

It's the next day, and I felt that Tweek wasn't going to talk to me again. However...that isn't the case for today. In fact, I think today has to be a record for me when it comes to nosebleeds.

Confused? Let me explain.

The first time I gotten a nosebleed was when Kyle and Cartman were fighting again. What was the reason? I don't remember nor did I fucking care. However, I guess I was a bit too close to them cause the next thing I knew, Cartman's fist landed on my face and hit me in the nose. Another thing I knew, I started helping Kyle beat the shit out of Cartman. We got detention after that, but I didn't really care. I did however noticed Tweek looking concerned and looked like was about to come over and help me, but a teacher came in before he could do anything.

The second time I got a nosebleed was during science class. It was another class I had with Tweek, but I also had it with Stan, Kyle, Clyde, Wendy, and Cartman. I don't know why we're doing a science experiment with chemicals on the third day of school, but hey, guess it'll be fun...sort of. Anyways, I started getting a nosebleed when Cartman, who was sadly in my group, started messing around with some of the chemicals.

"Don't touch that you fatass!" Kyle exclaimed as he tried to take the beaker from Cartman.

"Oh, what are you going to do about it you fucking dirty Jew?" Cartman smirked as he held the beaker high up.

"Dude be careful, or else you're gonna-" too late. the beaker slipped and the chemical inside was mixed in with the other chemicals. Now there is a deadly gas in the classroom. All I remember was that I and a few others fainted and the next I knew, I was in the hallway with Tweek hover over me with tears in his eyes.

"Oh God! He's dead! He's fucking dead! You're still too young Craig! Don't die!" Tweek screamed as he hugged my body. Jesus, this kid must really like me or something.

All I know is that I fainted and you guess it, got a nosebleed, but for whatever fucking reason, the teacher thought it wasn't that serious and told me to go to my next class. Fucking bitch.

So yeah, that was my second time getting a nose bleed. Now here's the third time I got a nosebleed. I was in P.E. and our coach decided we should play soccer...you probably know where I'm going with this huh? So yeah, I was chosen as the goalie for my team and well...Butters...sweet Butters...that fucking kid can kick when he needs to. So he kicks the ball and it hit me in the face. I just laid there on the ground and pondering why I deserve such a terrible day, then I also wonder if having these many nosebleeds is bad for my health. This time though, Tweek quickly came to my side and told the coach he would be taking me to the nurse's office.

"Oh God! I hope you're not losing too much blood man! Jesus! If you lose too much blood you'd...you'd die! Oh my god!" Tweek shouted.

"Tweek, I'll be fine," I told him.

"Nnngg...it's not fine! You've been bleeding all day man! Jesus! I'm surprised you're not getting dizzy from how much blood you loss!" he shrieked.

"Chill, I've dealt with worse." Like that time we fought in third grade and you beat the shit out of me, but I'm not going to mention that, I still need to keep my pride here.

"S-still dude, you started bleeding from your nose three times! H-how c-can I not worry!?" Tweek's hands that were helping stay up were shaking. I hope he's not getting another panic attack.

"Tweek...look. If it will make you feel better...I'm glad you're the one helping me out," I said. It's actually true, out of everyone I'd rather have Tweek help me. Clyde is too much of an idiot and would think I'm dying. I didn't want to get blood on Token's expensive clothes. I especially didn't trust myself being near those four, especially Kenny. So far, I think Tweek is the only one I'm okay having around when I'm all bloodied like this.

"...Y-you really t-think so?"

"Yeah man. I trust you way more than everyone else."

"...H-huh..." I saw he was blushing. I hope I didn't start something.

We reached the nurse's office and the nurse told me to lay down and just wait for the bleeding to stop.

"J-Jesus...she didn't even check if your nose needs to be relocated!"

"Don't worry Tweek, my nose isn't that damaged," I said, I'm actually really glad that my nose didn't need to be relocated, that would hurt like hell.

"S-still dude! You got hit by a fucking soccer ball! Those things can be pretty hard, especially at that speed!" Tweek panicked.

"Dude, calm down."

"R-right."

"Alright Craig, I'm going to step out a bit and do some paperwork. You can leave whenever your nose heals." The nurse leaves us and I had a feeling she was lying about the paperwork and was actually going to smoke. I did see her take a pack of cigarettes off of her desk earlier.

"Nnng...s-she shouldn't be leaving her post like that...w-what if another kid comes in here with their arm pulled off! Oh God! They would need surgery and the nurse isn't here to help!"

"Tweek! Calm the fuck down! The worse thing that could happen is that someone got a paper cut."

"S-still! P-paper cuts themselves c-can be harmful!"

"Ugh...whatever man."

We stayed silent after that. I realized that Tweek has no reason to stay. I hope the guy isn't thinking that he has to be here and help me get better.

"Dude, you can leave you know. You already helped me get here, you don't have to stay."

"Nnng...I...I just want to make sure you're okay," Tweek said.

"I'll be fine...you can go back man," I hope he'll leave, this is awkward as hell.

"...Craig...I just...did you really not feel anything when I k-kissed you?" God damn it...I knew he was going to asked that. Fuck.

"...Tweek...I'm asexual man...that means I don't feel anything towards people."

"N-no it doesn't dude. It just means you can't h-have sex with p-people...I just want to know if you...liked it is all...just because you're asexual doesn't mean you don't like kissing and all that shit man," Tweek said.

"..." Fuck...and I thought I was the logical one. I'll admit, when he kissed me that day...I felt something. I'm not sure what it was, all I know is that...I kinda like kissing the guy. It felt nice. "...It...it was nice...I...I actually liked it." Oh god...I can feel my face warming up.

"R-really?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah...but don't get a big head about it...it was nice...and...I don't mind...doing it again," I said the last part as quietly as possible, hoping he didn't hear me. Guess luck isn't on my side.

"Y-you want to k-kiss a-again?"

"F-forget what I said and just leave already!" I blushed even harder. God damn it, I hate showing my emotions.

"...C-close your eyes." I hesitated, but I did what the little twerp told me to do. I closed my eyes and I felt his lips on mine once more. Shit, it's even more nicer that the first time.

He finally pulled back and his face was completely red, I'm probably the same.

"W-well...now that we got that over with, I think you should-" Tweek suddenly have his mouth over mines once more, but since I was talking, his tongue easily slipped through my mouth. Oh Jesus.

I closed my eyes as I felt his tongue roaming around my mouth. This feels weird, but...I sort of like it. I decided to take control and pulled Tweek closer to me. I was a bit hesitant since I've never kissed anyone like this before, but after feeling what Tweek was doing, I decided to do the same.

"Nng...C-Craig," Tweek moaned.

"I'm back," the nurse finally comes back and from here I can smell the nicotine. Tweek quickly pulled away before the nurse could see what he was doing.

"O-oh! L-look at the t-time! I better get back to c-class...Gah!" Tweek blushed and quickly ran out of the room. Hm...I wonder if I should have told him that some of my blood kinda got onto his face.

"...Why's there blood on that twitchy kid?"

"Don't ask," I then flipped her off and decided to take a nap. The sensation of Tweek's lips still lingered on my own.

* * *

"Hey dude...your nose is bleeding again," Clyde said.

"Shit..." I quickly wiped the blood from my nose with my sleeve. Ever since yesterday, my nose has been bleeding nonstop. The nurse actually told me that after bleeding so much yesterday, something was fractured and that it'll take awhile for my nose to heal, which means you'll be seeing me bleed a lot for awhile. However, what's weird about this is that whenever I do bleed, a feel like someone is watching me. I looked around, but didn't see anyone looking at me, though I swear...I think I saw a bit of blond hair in the corner.

"C-Craig, a-are you bleeding again?" Tweek asked as he nonchalantly walked up to us. Okay, I lied. I know that Tweek has been stalking me since yesterday. I would ask him why, but I feel like if I confront him about it, he would deny it and start running and nothing would be resolved. I just decide to let it go until I find a chance to talk to him about it or until he realized what he's doing is not only illegal, but also just plain stupid.

"Yeah, it looks like it."

"H-Here, I brought s-some tissues. Y-you can have t-them," Tweek said as he handed me the little package of tissues.

"Thanks," I took one out and stuff it up my nose to stop the blood from coming out.

"D-do you need any help getting home?" Tweek asked.

"Nah, my house isn't far from here, I can walk on my own," I said.

"I...o-okay," Tweek pouted. He actually pouted. I feel bad, but I got to remind this kid that we're not a thing...just because I like kissing him doesn't mean I want to be his boyfriend or whatever.

Luckily, the bell rang, so we all headed to class. I could still feel Tweek's eyes on me.

Throughout the entire day, I felt Tweek's eyes on me. During our classes together, during lunch, even when I'm using the restroom. I was so uncomfortable that I decided to piss in the stalls, but even then, I can still feel Tweek's eyes.

What's worse is that no one else knows that Tweek is stalking me. I told Clyde about it, but I remember he's an idiot.

"What are you talking about? Tweek is just looking man. Aren't you being a bit of a egotistic asshole," Clyde smirked. I flipped him off and drop the topic completely.

School finally ended and I quickly started heading home, but I remembered that Tweek house is also in the same direction, which means he can stalk me openly, but simply say that he's just going home as well. Fuck.

I seriously can't take it anymore, so with some quick thinking, I quickly ran towards a nearby alley and hid behind some garbage cans. I waited there until I finally saw him.

"Nnng...W-where did he g-go?" I watched as Tweek walked around, but soon gave up and was about to turn around until I grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Eek!"

"What the fuck Tweek?"

"W-what are you talking about!?" Tweek exclaimed as he squirmed around.

"You know what I'm talking about, why the fuck are you stalking me?"

"I-I'm not man! L-let me go!"

"If you don't confess then I'm going to find a couple of gnomes and give them all of your underwear." I honestly don't want to do that, it was bad enough that they actually exist and been stealing the poor guy's underwear...actually...I should make sure mine are still in my room.

"Oh God! Don't! They'll harvest my organs once they get all my underwear! O-or worse! My parents will sell me to slavery all because they don't believe me!" Tweek exclaimed. He tugged his hair and his shirt.

I sighed, "then start talking."

"Nnng...I just...I...I wanted to make sure you're okay!"

"Yeah yeah, but what's the real reason?"

"Nnngg...." Tweek looked down and started blushing. "I just...I wanted to know if me kissing you again would bother you all day...but you've been fine the entire time!"

"...Seriously? You wanted to see if I lost my shit just because you kissed me again?"

"Yes! A normal person would r-react like that man!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Yeah well I'm not normal...which is ironic within itself since I prefer my life to be simple and boring...or at least I use to," I said.

"W-what do you mean?" Tweek asked. I stayed quiet, I didn't want to tell my little existential crisis to him. It's bad enough that I'm starting to feel like how Stan felt when he had his crisis when we were kids. "...I-is that why you've been acting weird lately?"

"...Yes."

"Jesus dude...that must suck."

"Course is sucks...why do you think I hang out with those four assholes now? I actually want something weird to happen in my life just so I can go back to liking my boring life again."

"S-still...it must be bad since you're still hanging out with them after all the weird stuff that happened already."

"I know," I sighed. I finally let Tweek go, knowing that he wasn't going to run now. "What can I do though? I actually thought of running away and joining a circus...maybe that would make my life exciting."

"No way man! Have you seen what they do to e-elephants! B-besides...I would really m-miss you if you left..."

"...You really like me don't you?"

"Wasn't it obvious!? I've liked you for a long time dude!"

"...Well when did you start liking me then?"

"S-since we started being friends...I-I think...but I realized my feelings when t-those Asian girls drew yaoi of u-us...and well...even though K-Kyle explained what it is...I was s-still bothered by it man."

"How so?"

"Like...I actually started collecting some of the drawings and pictures f-from them and imagine myself w-with you...I thought about it and I realized I had like a huge crush on you man! T-then...when I hit middle school, everything just got harder for me to be around y-you...s-so I just...I just kept away from you guys...I didn't want you all to freak out because you had a gay guy in y-your group."

"...Tweek...you are by far the most stupidest person I have ever met, and I'm friend with Clyde."

"Nnng!"

"Still...you should have talk about it with us...at least with me man."

"I thought I would die from embarrassment!" Tweek shrieked.

"Still dude, if you like me then do something about it. You shouldn't have hide or try to suppress your feelings. If you had talked to me about it then maybe you wouldn't be freaking out so much about it. You especially wouldn't have resorted to stalking me."

"I wasn't s-stalking you!"

"Keep denying yourself like that and I'll sell your underwear to not only the gnomes but to those perverted guys online."

"Oh God!"

We stayed silent and I tried to think of what to do. Knowing Tweek has feelings for me does make me uncomfortable, but I wouldn't say I didn't like it somewhat. I actually do like kissing the kid, but dating him...that seems a bit difficult for me right now. Besides, having Tweek around is making my life less boring these days. I might as well enjoy it for now.

"S-so...w-what d-do we do now?" Tweek asked, not once looking up.

"...I'm not ready to be in a relationship," I said.

"Nnng...."

"But...if you want...we can hang out more often, just you and me. We can visit each other's houses. We can...cuddle or something like that."

"Y-yeah?" Tweek looked up, his cheeks were red.

"Yeah...and...we can kiss whenever you want...or whenever I want as well."

"R-really?" Tweek squeaked.

"Yeah...as long as no one is around to see it. I don't want people like Cartman thinking I'm gay dude."

"B-but...isn't you doing this w-with me kinda m-makes you g-gay?"

"...Well shit...I guess it sort of does."

Tweek started giggling. I looked at the twerp. He actually looks kinda cute when he laughs. I smiled and we started going home together.

"S-so...we can't tell anyone about this? Especially our parents?"

"Hell no, I'm pretty sure my dad would shit a brick if he starts thinking I'm gay. It's bad enough when I told him I was asexual."

"R-right m-man..."

"..."

"..."

I can tell Tweek wants to tell me something. "...What?"

"Nnng...i-it's embarrassing!"

"Tweek."

"Nnngg...c-can I hold your h-hand?" Tweek asked.

"..." I looked around, there aren't that many people around. "Alright, but if we see someone we know, we let go immediately."

"D-deal!"

I held Tweek's hand and we continue walking home together as...well...something. I wonder if I'll get my feelings sorted out.


	3. Don't Let Dad See!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...how long has it been since I last updated this story? All while writing other SP stories...shit...I think I set a new personal record on procrastination or something like that...bleh...
> 
> Anyways, let's continue with more romantic shiz!

I am currently at home...sitting on Tweek's lap for some god damn reason.

"...This is weird..."

"Nnggg...w-well I saw this online once and I thought w-we could try it..."

"Yeah...but why do I have to sit on your lap? I'm taller than you."

"Only by an inch, besides, you're lighter than me," Tweek huffed.

"Not my fault that I'm not fat like you," I teased.

"I-I'm not fat!" Tweek blushed.

"Could have fooled me, you could have been the next Clyde or worse, the next Cartman," I joked.

"Don't joke like that! The last thing I need is to be as fat as Cartman!" Tweek exclaimed.

The two fell silent, but then burst into laughter. It's been one whole week since Craig formed their strange arrangement, but during those times, Craig was having fun, even if it's only for a short while.

"I still think this is too fucking weird..."

"H-hey, you said I could do whatever I want and j-junk," Tweek pouted.

"Yeah, but I also said we would simply hang out and maybe cuddle...I didn't think we would do something like...this..."

"D-does it make you that uncomfortable?" Tweek asked.

"...I mean...I guess it's not that bad...still weird...but I'm getting use to it."

"I'm glad," Tweek smiled as he buried his head into my neck. He started kissing my neck and I couldn't help but blush at the sensation. Jesus, I really am turning into a pussy.

"Craig! Do you know where my charger is?" Ruby suddenly barged into the room and saw Craig and Tweek's position. "Um...am I interrupting something...something really gay?"

"God damn it Ruby, why can't you learn to fucking knock?" I sighed as I slowly got off of Tweek's lap and sat next to him.

"H-hey Tricia," Tweek greeted.

"Hey spaz. Anyways, have you seen my charger?"

"How would I know? You're the one on your phone most of the time," I sighed.

"Don't be a dick," Ruby pouted.

"Fine...I'll help search for it later. Now leave."

"Alright alright, I'm going. Enjoy being gay you two," Ruby smirked and closed the door.

"God fucking damn it," I rubbed my temples in hope to ease this headache that was coming.

"She seems nice..."

"Ha...she's far from being nice. I swear she's a demon dressed up as a little girl...actually...that would explain her hair," I joked.

"Hey um...I've been meaning to ask...how come you guys call her Ruby?"

"Me and sometimes dad calls her Ruby, only my mom actually calls her by her first name. The reason for it is because I don't know...she seems more like a Ruby than a Tricia...and it's sorta like a sibling nickname I can call her by," I said.

"Huh...must be nice having a little sister," Tweek said as he laid down on my bed.

"I guess...it can have some perks once in awhile," I then start lying down as well.

"...Do you wanna...kiss again?"

"Fuck dude, ever take a break on those feelings of yours?"

"I can't help it...especially when I have a thing for you," Tweek blushed.

"...I still don't understand how...but alright. One more kiss should be fine..."

I looked at Tweek and saw as he started leaning closer, I hesitated since I'm still not use to this, but I slowly started leaning forward as well. Just as I was about to touch his lips, Ruby came into my room again. God fucking damn it!

"Craig, dad is home early! You better quit being gay before he gets up here!"

"Shit!" I quickly sat up and pulled Tweek along with me.

"W-wha?"

"Um...let's see...fuck what do we do to make it look like we weren't being gay!?" I scrambled around as I pick up some random comics and video games.

"Hurry up or else he's going to be suspicious!" Ruby exclaimed as she kept peeking behind her to make sure their dad isn't here yet.

"Shit! Um...Tweek, pretend you're reading this!" I shoved a comic into Tweek's hands. "Ruby, come over here and pretend like you were hanging out with us the entire time." Ruby nodded and quickly laid on the floor and opened up one of my teen magazines that I have no idea why I have. I quickly went to Stripe's cage and pretended like I was playing with him the entire time, while having my own comic open.

"...Craig what are we-"

"Sh!"

My dad suddenly knocks and after I told him to come in, he opens the door. My dad scanned my room until his eyes landed on us.

"Hey kids, guess you two been in here the entire time?"

"Yeah dad," I said nonchalantly.

"I also see you brought your friend here again. Nice to see you Tweek."

"You too sir," Tweek said in an annoyed tone. I eyed him, but I went back to focusing on the comic I was pretending to read.

"Alright then, well I just came back because I forgot a few things. I'll be going out again. You two behave and Craig, make sure you watch your sister."

"Will do dad," I said.

"Bye daddy," Ruby said.

My dad nodded and finally left. We waited until he finally got what he needed and left. After hearing the front door closed, we all relaxed.

"Ugh...you owe me big time," Ruby said as she closed the magazine and stood up.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to drive you wherever you and your friends want for a week and I'll be sure to buy you that magazine you want," I said.

"Good," Ruby said then finally left my room.

"Thank fucking god!" I sighed as I laid back and allow Stripe to run around on my stomach. I turned to look at Tweek, he is pouting and isn't looking at me. His attention is on the comic book I gave him. "...Okay...what's with the attitude?"

"Oh nothing..."

"Tweek, don't lie," I sighed as he grabbed Stripe and started stroking him.

"Oh I don't know...maybe the fact that you have to keep whatever this is from your fucking dad!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Dude, what am I suppose to do? I told you, my dad cannot know about this, if he knew what we were doing, he would lock me into my room and threaten to shoot you if you even try to come near our house," I said.

"Still...we live in the twenty-first century! Your dad should just suck it up and accept that we're together!"

"That's the thing though, we're not together! I don't even know what to call this!" I exclaimed. God damn it, I'm losing control of my emotions.

"...You know what, fuck you Craig! I'm leaving!" Tweek grabbed his jacket and messenger bag and headed out.

I thought of just letting him, but a part of me knew I needed to stop him. "Tweek, wait."

"No! Fuck you!" Tweek was already downstairs and was about to reached the door if Ruby wasn't already there.

"Ruby, where are you going?"

"I'm going to see a friend, don't worry, I'll be back before mom and dad comes home. Besides...I think you two need some space to talk it out," Ruby said as she opened the door and left. Well that's fan-fucking-tastic!

"I'm leaving Craig," Tweek sighed as he was about to reached the door.

I quickly grabbed Tweek's hand and turned him around. I stared at him and he stared at me.

"You're not leaving."

"Fuck you..."

We suddenly started kissing. I have no fucking idea how that came to be nor do I care. All I know is that I'm stumbling backwards until I'm lying on my back on the couch with Tweek straddling on top of me. I have no idea where this is going.

"Fuck...I think...we should um...stop before..." I lost my voice when Tweek started kissing my jaw and neck.

"Hey...I still want to do something...just the two of us...is that alright?" Tweek said. His eyes were really glazed over. I started feeling nervous.

I gulped, "Y-yeah..."

He kissed me once more and soon, everything fell.

* * *

I was lying on the couch with Tweek. The position we are in is a bit awkward since Tweek was more on top of me then next to me thanks to how small the couch was. My body ached and my head hurts. My body is very sweaty and sticky.

"...Well fuck." I sighed as I closed my eyes.

"Ha ha...yeah..." Tweek said nervously.

"...That was...very interesting though," I said as I avoid looking at him.

"Y-yeah...I didn't really...um...think we'd do it...I mean...I thought we might but...I didn't think we were a-actually going to do it...at least not t-today..."

"Huh...but did you imagine me doing it to you or you doing it to me? Cause we kinda did both in both rounds..."

"I mean...I don't know..." Tweek blushed.

"...Shit....we are totally screwed."

"Ha...aren't we already?" Tweek joked.

"Tweek-"

"I'm sorry! I know what I did! I...I shouldn't have taken advantage of you! I'm so sorry! I understand if you hate me and-" I decided to shut him up by kissing him. "Ow!" Then I flicked him on the forehead.

"Don't be an idiot...I wanted this..."

"B-but aren't you like...asexual? Didn't it...like...bother you?"

"...It was...weird at first...I'm not sure if I really liked it or not...but...it was...nice...not sure if I really want to do it again," I sighed. Honestly, the last time I had sex with someone was after I really wanted to confirm if I was asexual or not. I did it with a girl who was from another school and well...the experience was awkward and I didn't really like it. This however...was at least better than that time.

"I see...well...then I promise we'll never do it again," Tweek said.

"...Dude, I said it was fine, besides...I don't want you to stress yourself whenever you feel like you need to release or something," I said, this caused Tweek to blush. I couldn't help the grin forming.

"Ugh...I swear...we're never doing this again!" Tweek blushed as he covered his face.

"Yeah...unless we at least do it on a bed. I'm sure doing it on a fucking couch isn't ideal."

"Nnnnngggggg!"

I started laughing.

* * *

Tweek went home later, after we cleaned up and made sure the couch didn't have any evidence of what we did. For the love of god if my parents found out, I don't know if my dad would be happy for me, thinking I'm not asexual, or straight out pissed because I did it with a guy.

My parents and Ruby came back and we all started having dinner.

"So, I heard you brought your friend Tweek here again."

"Yeah...so?"

"Well...it's just...it's weird seeing you bring your friends here in a long time...you don't even bring Clyde or Token here anymore."

"That's because I don't trust Clyde anywhere near my stuff. If I only brought Token, Clyde would start having a fit, and I'm pretty sure Clyde and Stripe hate each other."

"Jeez, it almost sound like you're Clyde's mother."

"Dude...too soon," I warned her.

"Shy died when he was ten! I say he get over it already!"

"Tricia," mom said sternly.

"Sorry mom," Ruby sighed.

"Now Craig, I am happy that you're finally bringing friends, but I do wish you didn't hide them as if he's some big secret you don't want the both of us to know about, " that is exactly what he is. I don't want any of you two knowing who Tweek is to me nor what we do when we're alone.

"Yeah son, heck...I'd start thinking you were gay or something."

I started choking on a pea. I kept coughing until the pea finally went down. I grabbed my glass of water and drank from it.

"Craig?"

"Um...yeah...I am totally not gay...I mean...how can I when I'm already...asexual..." I said nervously. Ruby kicks me and her expression is telling me to shut up.

"...Craig...is there something you want to tell us?"

"What? Of course not dad...like I said...I'm not gay...I'm asexual..."

"Sweetie, you said that already...you don't need to keep telling us that you're asexual," mom said.

"W-well why do you guys keep asking me these questions?" I started sweating nervously. God damn it, where is my unreadable face when you need it!?

"Craig...?"

"...Is there something you need to tell us?" I can already tell my dad is getting suspicious and angry.

"T-there is...there is definitely nothing to tell," I gulped. Why am I panicking!? I never panic! What the fuck is wrong with me!?

"C-Craig um...c-can you help me with my homework?"

"What homework? Isn't today Friday? You told us you never get homework on a Friday."

"Oh um...my teacher suddenly...assigned me some w-weekend homework?"

"Is that a question?"

"No."

"....Alright you two, what the fuck is going on!?"

I couldn't take it, I couldn't fucking take it anymore! "I'm...I'm seeing Tweek!"

"What? What are you talking about...of course you're seeing Tweek."

"No mom! I mean...I'm...you know..." I tried my best to cover my face with my hat.

"What do you...oh...oh!" Mom put a hand on her lips and gasped.

My dad didn't say anything. He was completely silent, that was nerve wrecking.

"God damn it Craig! Why'd you have to be nervous over this?"

"I don't fucking know!" I shouted.

"You knew as well Tricia?"

"Well...I mean...I'm always home alone with him and Tweek...so of course I um...knew," Ruby tried her best to look away.

"...Dad...come on...say something," I begged.

My dad took a deep breath and suddenly push out his chair. "I'm no longer hungry."

"Thomas!" My dad just kept walking upstairs, not once looking me in the eye.

"...Fuck..." I sighed.

* * *

I laid in my room that night, thinking why I couldn't handle keeping this from my dad. Why did I tell him? Was it guilt? Was it shame? Or was I just afraid? Afraid of what though? My dad finding out on his own? My dad hating me? Or maybe my dad hurting Tweek. I don't know...I'm too exhausted to care anymore.

I suddenly hear my door open and I see Ruby walking in.

"You fucking messed up," Ruby sighed as she sat at the end of my bed.

"I know...what did he say?"

"From what I heard...I'm pretty sure he said he doesn't have a son," Ruby sighed.

"Shit..."

"...What are you going to do now? I'm pretty sure after dad clears his mind tomorrow, he's going to try and put you straight."

"That's why...I'm leaving...at least until dad calms down," I said.

"Where?"

"...Don't know...maybe I can crash with Clyde or Token. All I know...I can't stay here," I sighed as I quickly grabbed my backpack and filled it with some of my clothes.

"...You're not going to leave for too long right?"

"I won't...just until dad calms down and stop being such an ass over this. I mean, so what if I might be gay? Isn't this backward town suppose to be more liberal or some shit like that?"

"Well hey...dad is stuck in the past," Ruby sighed.

"Right...which is another reason why I'm leaving. If I stay, I'm sure my dad would give me a lecture about his time and how he did things. Ugh," I groaned. I finished packing and opened the window. "Hey...take care of Stripe for me while I'm gone."

"I will."

"Seriously, if I find him dead, you're dead."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you dumb hamster."

I smiled, "See ya later...Tricia."

"...Don't call me that...but...see ya Craig."

With nod, I left through the window. I carefully grabbed the closest tree branch and started swinging closer to the tree. I then started climbing down until I was finally on the ground. I decided to walk to Stark's Pond before I make my next move.

What I didn't expect to see was Tweek...wearing a football helmet and is only in his pajamas.

"...Tweek?"

"Gah! Oh...it's just you Craig," Tweek sighed in relief.

"...What the fuck are you doing?"

"Oh...t-taking a nightly walk"

"In a football helmet...where did you even get that? You don't even play football."

"It use to belong to my dad," Tweek said as he pulled the helmet off of his head.

"Huh..."

"Um...what are you doing?"

"...Dad found out," I said.

"Oh no...d-did Ruby rat on us?"

"...Not exactly..." I said nervously.

"Oh...oh...oh...." Tweek eyes widen and he started looking down. "So...um...you're just...running away?"

"No...sorta....I thought of crashing at Clyde's house or something, especially since it's close by."

"Well...my house is close by...and I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind if you stayed over," Tweek said.

"...You sure? I don't want to-"

"It's fine...come on," Tweek grabbed my hand and dragged me to his house. It's weird, a guy I'm not even in a relationship with is helping me with some personal stuff...I kinda find that ironic honestly.

We reached Tweek's house and we quietly went upstairs to Tweek's room.

"Be very quiet, my parents are sleeping." I nodded. Once we reached Tweek's room and Tweek closed the door, I put my stuff down and sat on his bed. "...You alright?"

"...No...I basically did the one thing I didn't want to do while being with you...and that is telling my dad..."

"Well...it's not like we're in a real relationship...right?"

"...Yeah...but still...I don't know why I was so...nervous when he started acting suspicious, I don't even know why I couldn't keep my head straight...I just...I just felt like telling him the whole truth."

"...D-did it have something to do with me?" Tweek asked as he sat on his bed.

"I don't know...maybe...maybe a part of me wanted to make you happy and tell him the truth, maybe a part of me is a coward...who knows," I sighed. I laid down and looked at the ceiling. I can see Tweek put up some glow in the dark star stickers. "When did you do this?"

Tweek laid down as well and look up. "I think I started putting them up when middle school ended...I don't know...I subconsciously started putting them up...they kinda remind me of you."

"Huh...I like them."

"I knew you would..." Tweek smiled.

I turned my head and kissed Tweek on the lips. "We should get to sleep."

"We can share my bed."

"Deal."

We both got under the covers and Tweek started snuggling close to me. His head laid on top of my chest and I wrapped my arm around him. Jeez, if we were actually boyfriends, this would have been considered cute. Then again...it sort of is.

"Goodnight Tweek."

"Goodnight Craig."

After a few minutes, I was ready to close my eyes and let this day be over. I didn't expect to hear this though.

"I love you."

I think my heart is caught in my throat. I didn't say anything. I don't have the courage to say anything. When I hear Tweek's breathing to be slow and steady, I knew he was finally asleep. I looked down and secretly kissed his head. This dork is just too much for me.

"...I...I love you too," I whispered. I finally closed me eyes.


	4. How Should I Say This...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! It's been awhile since I updated this story! Also, I realized that I was suppose to write a couple of chapters in Tweek's POV and thought that maybe this chapter should be it! So yeah, this is Tweek's POV and not Craig's! So hope you like this little change!

I woke up the next morning, well...more like I woke up at around five in the morning. I don't usually sleep that well. I look to my side and saw Craig's sleeping face. I started blushing and had this sudden urge to kiss him o-or maybe taking a picture would be better. Oh god! What do I do!?

I sighed and decided to get up. I carefully took Craig's arm that was around me and placed it at his side. I slowly got out of my bed and started leaving my room. Once I was downstairs, I saw my parents already dressed and has made breakfast.

"Oh Tweek, you're up late," my mom said.

"Y-yeah...u-um...C-Craig is here," I told them.

"Craig? You mean the Tucker boy? The one you have a serious crush on?"

"D-dad!" I exclaimed as he started pulling my hair. My parents can be so embarrassing.

"Just joshing you. So...what's Craig doing here? You two weren't having...you know..."

"I-I wasn't! He just...I saw him and he looked...sad...so I thought I'd let him stay over for awhile...hope that's okay," I told them.

"It's fine dear, oh but I should probably tell Laura."

"A-alright..." I said.

"Well since Craig is here, you make sure you share your breakfast with Craig. There should be enough for the both of you."

"You're leaving already?"

"Well of course dear. We do run a coffee shop and usually people like to drink their coffee as early as possible," my mom said.

"Hm...I wonder if we should actually have the shop open 24/7."

"Oh God! That's way too much pressure! I wouldn't survive working all those hours! I still need sleep you know!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Tweek relax, I'm joking...sort of," my dad said. I sometimes worry about my dad and whether if his way of running business will tear this family apart or worse, tear me apart!

"Well we'll be going. Don't forget you have a shift at three."

"I-I won't forget," I told them. I wonder if Craig would like to come along?

My parents finish up their breakfast and then headed off. I sighed and quickly made two cups of black coffee. I headed upstairs and was surprised to see that Craig wasn't in my bed.

"H-huh? C-Craig?"

"Over here."

"Gah!" I exclaimed and then turned to my side. Craig was at my desk and looking at one of my plane models.

"These look cool," Craig said. I blushed.

"Y-yeah...I like...um...b-building things...my dad got them on my birthday and it took me two weeks to finish them."

"Two weeks? These models are really high quality and usually take longer than two weeks."

"W-well...when you spend most of your nights not sleeping, I tend to have l-lots of f-free time..."

"Jesus man...you need to sleep more..."

"I-I can't! Not when there's a lot of scary shit that happen at night! E-especially the underpants gnomes!"

"I thought you were over with that?"

"W-well...even though they stop stealing my underpants...I still think they steal my parent's underpants! I also still don't know what's phase two of their business plan!"

"Okay..." Craig went on looking at the models and I quickly handed Craig his cup of coffee. "H-here you go. If I remember, you like yours black?"

"Yeah..." Craig took his cup and drank it. I saw his face scrunch up.

"Is it too bitter?" I asked.

"How can black coffee be too bitter?"

"Nnnggg...I don't know man! It's coffee science!" I exclaimed.

"Tweek, calm down. I still like it."

"...You sure you don't want any sugar in it or at least some mild?" I asked.

"This is fine..."

"...Alright..." I sighed and started drinking my coffee. Oh god! It really is too bitter! More bitter than usual! Did dad do something to the beans again!? Jesus! "Nnnnnggg...too bitter!" I exclaimed.

"Tweek, calm down. We'll just add more sugar and mild to yours," Craig said.

"N-no! I'm suppose to have black coffee!"

"What? Why?"

"Because if you have black coffee than it's common courtesy for me to have black coffee!" I exclaimed.

"Dude, having the same type of drink isn't common courtesy," Craig said.

"I-it's not?"

"No. Where you get that information anyways?"

"F-from the internet..." I said.

"Dude...don't get advice from the internet, it's way too unreliable."

"Oh God!" I started twitching even more and almost spill my coffee, but Craig was able to catch it. I sighed and looked at his hand. Coffee spilled on his hand...there was coffee on his bare hands...what did I do? "Jesus! Your hand! Oh God! Fuck!"

"Tweek! Tweek! Calm the fuck down!" Craig exclaimed as he suddenly grabbed me and hugged me. I stop moving, my face is red and my heart is beating seriously fast right now. I hope its not a medical condition.

"...I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry for spilling coffee on your hands...I'm so...I'm such a mess..." I sighed as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You're not a mess Tweek. It was an accident, it happens."

"...C-Craig...I...I..." I look up at him. I stare into those beautiful blue eyes. It seriously feels like I fell in love with him all over again. "I don't know how to say this...but um...d-do...do you...do you..." Craig is looking at me. Oh God! Come on Tweek! Say it! Say what you want to tell him! "I...um...do you want to hang out at the coffee shot with me!?" I exclaimed. That wasn't what I was going to say.

"...Sure. Got nothing else to do today," Craig said.

"W-well it is Saturday..." Tweek said.

"Right...just let me clean up this spill and wash my hands," Craig said.

"Your hand!" I realized, "is your hand alright!? You don't have third degree burns!?"

"It's fine Tweek, it isn't that bad since the coffee was sort lukewarm..."

"I'm sorry for that! I should have heated it up before-" I felt Craig kiss me on the lips.

"Seriously, you need to calm down," Craig sighed and then ruffled my hair. I felt my heart beating even faster. I seriously love him. I wish I could tell him how much I love him. "Come on...let's clean up and get ready."

"R-right," I said.

Craig smiled at me and then left. I really love it when he smiles at me.

* * *

We reached the coffee shop at two since I know my parents would want us to be there early to help out with anything. As we entered the shop, I wasn't surprised when I saw we don't have that many customers.

"I'm here," I said.

"Hello sweetheart, and hello Craig," my mother said.

"Hey Mrs. Tweak," Craig said.

"Are you going to be helping Tweek here on his shift?"

"Yep," Craig said.

"That's very nice of you dear. Oh and to think...once you graduate...you two will get married and you'll really be part of the family and-"

"Mom! W-we're not dating! W-we're not going to get m-married!" I exclaimed, though I kinda hope we would get married one day.

"Oh...I just assumed...with you staying over last night-"

"M-mom!" I know my face is completely red right now.

"Sorry sorry. Why don't you two head to the back and help out your father."

"We'll do that!" I grabbed Craig's arm and headed to the back. I can tell Craig was grinning. "Wipe that smile off your face."

"What smile? I don't...smile..." I can tell Craig is trying his best to not laugh. As much as I love him, he can be an asshole sometimes.

I saw my dad stacking the coffee beans in on the shelves and grinding a couple in the machine. I always hated using the grinding machine since I fear that I'll accidentally get caught and the machine will start grinding me.

"Hello son, hello Craig. Here to help out?"

"Yes sir," Craig said.

"That's very nice of you. I'm so glad my son picked a nice boy to date."

"For the last time! We're not dating!" I exclaimed.

"No need to shout."

"Nnnnngggg...s-sorry..."

"Well I'll be in the front and help your mother. Why don't you and Craig grind up some of the beans here."

"Nnnggg" I really do not like using that thing!

"Have fun you two...but don't have too much fun," my dad winks at us and I started to groan. Why are my parents so embarrassing!?

"...Your family is weird," Craig said.

"I-I know..."

"But...they're pretty cool."

"Eh? M-my parents are not cool!"

"Well I think they are. If I think you're cool, then your parents are cool," Craig said. He then grabbed a couple of beans and started grinding them up. I seriously love this boy.

We spent the most of our time grinding beans in the back. Then when it was my shift, we would sell coffee and chat with each other. It is nice having Craig here.

I just wish I could tell him how much I love him.

* * *

"I'm exhausted!" Craig sighed. We were sitting at one of the tables as we started cleaning the tables.

"W-well we didn't even have any customers...so I don't know why you're complaining..."

"I have the right to complain," Craig said.

"I guess. Now come and help me clean these tables so we can close up," I sighed.

"I still can't believe we've been here all day..."

"W-well I do usually help me parents out during the weekends."

"I feel like they really should pay you for all this labor," Craig said as he started wiping the tables.

"Why would they need to pay their own son?"

"I don't know man...just saying," Craig sighed.

We both finished cleaning the tables and we started closing the shop. We decided to take a little walk before we head to my house.

"...Did you check in with your parents?" I asked him.

"...I got a text from Ruby and from mom...none from dad..." Craig sighed as he stuff his phone in his pocket.

"...Don't worry...your dad will get over it soon enough," I told him.

"I hope so...I mean...I know me and my dad aren't that close and all...and I guess we don't really show affection towards each other...it just...I kinda wish my dad cared about my feelings a bit more...maybe then I wouldn't feel so...so like this..."

"Y-you're not...depressed are you? I mean...you're not thinking of...of you know..." I was getting worried. I don't want him to suddenly start thinking of killing himself.

"I don't think so...I just...I don't know...everything is too predictable now..."

"But I thought you like predictable."

"I did...but I don't know...I guess when I'm use to how weird South Park is...the moment it stop being weird...I guess I started missing it..."

"...Come with me," I grabbed his hand and I led him to the forest.

"Why are we going to the forest? Don't people get easily lost in there?"

"I-I know...but awhile back, I started marking certain areas so I wouldn't get lost. D-don't worry."

"I feel like I should be the one saying that to you," Craig sighed.

"H-hey...just because I'm scared of a lot of things doesn't mean I'm scared all the time..."

"Alright alright...just don't get us lost...and don't get us eaten by wolves," Craig sighed.

"Oh God!"

We eventually made it to an open meadow and I started sitting down.

"Tweek...what are you doing?"

"S-sitting...come on," I said as I started patting the ground.

"..." Craig sighed and sat next to me. I started laying my head on his shoulder. "Why are we here?"

"Y-you still like space...r-right?"

"Yeah?"

"W-well...look up," I told him.

Craig looked up and his eyes widen. I smiled and looked as well.

"...Woah...no matter where I go or where I am...the stars always look the same...yet here...they look even cooler than usual..."

"Y-yeah...I actually found this place by accident and well...when I look up, the stars looking really cool...then it reminded me of you."

"...You really like me don't you Tweek?" Craig smiled. My heart is beating even more.

"O-of course I do. Why do you think I like hanging out with you and..k-kissing you?"

"..." Craig didn't say anything, he continue to smile at me. He suddenly start laying down. I lay down as well. "...What was it you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"H-huh?"

"I know for a fact that when you told me to hang out with you, that wasn't what you wanted to tell me earlier..."

"H-how did you know!?"

"I know you long enough Tweek. Besides, you twitch a certain way when you say one thing but really meant to say another thing."

"Y-you memorize the type of twitching I do?"

"Well yeah...you were the most interesting person I have ever met...and for some reason I couldn't keep my eyes off of you," Craig said.

"...C-Craig..." My face is really red right now.

"Come on...tell me what you wanted to tell me," Craig said.

"...I-I can't!"

"Tweek...you have to tell me."

"B-but I don't want to!"

"Tweek...if you don't tell me right now, I'm going to leave and stay with Clyde."

"W-what! No!" I exclaimed. I don't want him to spend time with Clyde...I want him to spend time with me. I know that sounds selfish, but Craig told me it's okay to be selfish when it comes to something like this.

"Then tell me."

"..." I sighed, might as well. "Craig...I know it's difficult for you...I know you're going through a lot of stuff right now, but I just...I want to tell you that no matter what...I really...I really...nnnggg...this is really hard to say!"

"Tweek...just look at me. Focus on my eyes and just say it."

"O-okay..." I turned to my side and looked into his eyes. His eyes were even bluer in this night sky. I seriously am in love with him. "...C-Craig...I don't know if I can f-fix you...but I want to try...I want to help you with any problems you have deep inside...I want to be there for you...I want to help you as much as I can."

"...Tweek..."

"I-I love you...I know you know I love you...but I think I really want to say it just to show how much I deeply care about you!" I exclaimed. My heart won't stop beating so fast and my cheeks were very warm. I finally said it.

Craig didn't say anything, I was worried I made him angry or sad. I don't want Craig to hate me! I looked at him and saw his cheeks were red. That's new. Craig suddenly groaned and pulled his hat to his eyes. Was he embarrassed.

"Fuck dude...I never expected you to say something so...so...ugh...I don't even know what to call it..."

"S-sorry?"

"Don't." Craig continue to lay there, I can still see his cheeks were very red. "...I actually have something to tell you as well..."

"W-what?"

"...Well um...fuck...how do I say this..." Craig started stuttering his words. It was actually pretty cute.

"Come on...if I was able to say what I needed to say...then you should be able to say it too," I smiled at him.

"Don't be a smartass," Craig said.

"S-sorry!"

"..." Craig suddenly grabbed my hand and my eyes widen.

"...C-Craig?"

"I love you."

"W-what!?" I feel like the world just stop at that moment. "S-since when!?"

"...I don't know...maybe I fell for you when you let me stay with you...maybe I've always fell for you....I don't know man...all I know is...that I like having you with me...you make my life less boring...and I'm actually okay with that. I like you a lot Tweek...and maybe...we could actually...start dating?"

I didn't need to answer, I started hugging Craig and his body jolted. I started shaking, but continued hugging him. I felt Craig's hand on my back and I look up at him.

"I...I really love you Craig," I said.

"I know I know Tweek, don't start crying now. This isn't some chick flick or anything," Craig chuckles as he started rubbing my back.

"I-I know that!" I exclaimed.

"...I love you too Tweek," Craig smiled. He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

We pulled back and I finally laid back on the ground. We continue to watch the stars together. When it was getting late, we got up and headed back.

All the way home, we held hands. I really love Craig Tucker.


	5. Complicated and Exciting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title sounds if you read it out loud, this will be the last chapter of this story. At first, I thought of making this longer, but honestly, I already have another Creek story idea for later, so I'm just going to end this one now before I add even more stuff on my plate.
> 
> I want to say, thank you so much for the support of my first ever Creek story and thank you all for enjoying the story.
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy the last chapter of Simple and Boring.

You know...life is weird. I usually try to find the logic in life and how it works, but even I can accept that it's weird sometimes. Here I am, an asexual teenage boy, sleeping next to my boyfriend. That's right, I am officially dating Tweek.

Honestly, I never thought I would be with him, but I'll admit, the little twerp has a few quirks that I really like. I meant what I said that night, I do love him and how he makes my life less boring, and I'm completely fine with that.

The only thing I don't understand is why I'm wearing a pastel blue apron and helping Tweek bake cupcakes.

"Gah! The flour is everywhere!" Tweek exclaimed as I watch him go back and forth in his kitchen. I've been staying with the Tweaks for four days now, and I really appreciate that Mr. and Mrs. Tweak are allowing me to stay with them, even though I do find their cheerful and calm demeanor to be...unsettling.

"Tweek, relax and slow down," I said as I continue to watch my boyfriend make more of a mess in his kitchen. It's kinda weird calling him my boyfriend...but it's a good weird, I promise.

"I-I can't r-relax! I'm freaking out!" Tweek exclaimed as he finished stirring the batter. Jesus, that kid really has a good arm, he managed to turn all the ingredients into batter within five seconds.

"Tweek, I still don't understand why you're making cupcakes all of a sudden. Are we celebrating something?"

"...W-well...um...d-don't get mad..."

"...Tweek, what did you do?" I glared at him and watch as his entire body is shaking.

"...I may have..."

"May have what?"

"...Imayhaveinvitedyourfolkstocomeherefordinner!" Tweek rushed. It took me a bit to understand what Tweek said, but when I do realized, my eyes widen and I looked at him angrily.

"What the fuck Tweek!?" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! It's just...I'm worried...and I know your family is worried for you. I think it would be best if you and your dad just...talk about this," Tweek said.

"No way, that asshole isn't going to listen to me!" I banged my fist on the table.

"Craig, he's still your dad. If he knows how much this means to you then you two can make up and you can finally go home," Tweek said.

"It feels like you're kicking me out," I sighed.

"I'm not, I just know...you two need to talk...and I know you both really miss each other," Tweek said.

"...Alright alright....I'll...I'll do it," I sighed. I seriously can't win when it comes to this guy.

"Thank you Craig," Tweek smiled and was about to kiss me, but instead, I grabbed the bowl of batter and smeared it on his nose. He looks so funny and adorable like that.

"C-Craig!" Tweek squeaked.

I start chuckling then I started helping him clean up and finish making the cupcakes. I'll admit, what he's doing is very kind of him, and I appreciate him being worried for me, but I'm definitely not looking forward into seeing my dad later.

* * *

Tweek and I are currently at the supermarket to buy ingredients for dinner tonight. I don't understand why we had to do that, but I guess Tweek really wanted to make this dinner feel special or something like that.

"Nnggg...is your folks allergic to a-anything?"

"Hm...I don't think so...anything is fine."

"O-okay, I'm going to check the seafood aisle, and you get the bread crumbs and pasta."

"Alright dear," I smirked. I watched his face get red. Did I forget that I like calling him cute nicknames once in awhile? Yeah, I'm doing that with him now, don't judge me.

"Nnnnggg! I'm going!" Tweek exclaimed as he quickly headed to the seafood aisle.

I watch him leave for a bit and turned around and headed to the aisle with the stuff we needed. While I was gathering the ingredients, I happen to spot a familiar blonde that always wears an orange parka.

"Gee Ken, I don't know which brand of cookies we should get, this one says it has extra chocolate chips, but this one says it has more moisture in it..." I recognized that voice, it's Butters. What are Kenny and Butters doing here together?

"Let's get both and mashed them up together to make the ultra, chocolate chip, moist cookie!" Kenny exclaimed.

"B-but Kenny, look at how much sugar these cookies have! M-my parents aren't going to like it if I have t-too much sugar," Butters panicked.

"Don't worry babe, your parents won't know as long as we don't say anything, besides, your parents will be out for the night," Kenny said. I watched as he slung his arms around Butters. I'll admit, the guy was smooth.

I watched as Butters face started getting red, he suddenly started hugging Kenny. "A-alright Ken, I guess as long as you're with me t-then everything will be fine," Butters said.

"That's my Butterball," Kenny said as he kissed Butters on the forehead.

Jesus, their affection towards each other is almost nauseating. I'm actually a bit jealous. I watch the two leave and was thankful that none of them noticed me. I quickly grabbed the items and put them in the cart. I started heading to the seafood aisle and try to find Tweek. My mind still thought of those two and I started wondering if me and Tweek will ever be like that. I kinda hope so.

"Oh god! This is way t-too much pressure!"

"Kid, for the last time, just pick a fish already, you're holding up the line."

"I'm sorry!" I can tell Tweek was having trouble picking, so I decided to come in and save him.

"We'll just get two crabs," I said.

I watched Tweek jumped when I suddenly came out of nowhere, but soon relaxed when he realizes it was just me. We get the crabs and headed to the checkout counters.

"Th-thanks for saving me back there...I think that g-guy hates me now..."

"No problem, and if that guy has a problem with you the next time we come here, then I'll kick his ass," I smiled at him.

"Y-you really sh-shouldn't do stuff like that Craig," Tweek said, but I can tell he was happy I said that. This boy is just so adorable.

We started heading to Tweek's house with our bags of groceries, but I started feeling queasy.

"...I still don't know about this Tweek...I'm kinda starting to get a bit sick here," I said.

Tweek stopped walking and placed the back of his hand on my forehead. "You're not sick though..."

"Well my stomach are doing some flips here and there..."

"...You're just nervous Craig, no need to worry," Tweek smiled at me and for a moment, my uneasiness faded away.

"...Alright man, but I swear...this isn't going to work...I know my dad...he's as stubborn as a bull on steroids."

"J-Jesus man!" Tweek exclaimed, probably imagining a bull on steroids.

We continue our way to Tweek's house. I am so not looking forward to this.

* * *

 I hate this. I don't understand why I have to dress up when it's just going to be me, Tweek, his parents, and my family. It's all ridiculous.

"Ow," I winced when Tweek combed my hair a bit too hard.

"S-sorry, but Jesus, your hair is a mess, and that's saying something!"

"Why do you think I wear my chullo hat all the time, even when I sleep," I said.

"S-seriously?"

"It keeps my head warm."

"Ugh, no wonder I kept feeling something hitting my face every night, your stupid f-flaps keep getting in the way of snuggling," Tweek pouted. I blushed, for someone who gets nervous a lot, he sure can be bold. I like it.

"Sorry, I'll take it off whenever we sleep together," I offered.

Tweek smiled and kissed me on the cheek, his face became red. "Than you." Tweek finished combing my hair and already, I look like a nerd. "Done, your mom is going to be very impressed with how well you dressed."

"Ugh...what about you? You still aren't ready," I pointed out.

It took two seconds before Tweek screamed and started running around his room and trying to get himself ready.

"Oh god! Why didn't you tell me earlier!? Jesus! I'm a mess! Fuck! I shouldn't have helped you! I should have let you do this on your own!"

"Wow, way to let me drown while you save yourself in the only lifeboat," I smiled.

"Nnnnng! Of course I wouldn't let you drown! I love you too much to let you drown!"

"I know I know, I was just kidding. I love you too," I smiled.

"Nnngg..." Tweek stopped twitching for a moment and looked at me with those beautiful green eyes. He suddenly looked at the clock behind me and he started panicking again. "Oh god! They'll be here any minute and I'm still not ready! Jesus!"

I continue to watch my boyfriend run around and trip himself. I started to laugh at how ridiculous he was being, but in the end, I decided to help him out and free him of his own misery. He is such a dork, but I guess he's my dork.

Once we were finished, we hear the doorbell ring and Mrs. Tweak saying she will be answering it. We went downstairs and already, my stomach were making flips once I saw them. My mom, Ruby, and...my dad. This is going to be hell.

"Hey mom, hey Ruby," I greeted.

"My, don't you look nice. I think you being with Tweek is going to be a good thing," mom said.

"Oh yes, and Craig here has been a great influence on little Tweek here. He doesn't twitch that much whenever he's with Craig," Mrs. Tweak said.

"M-mom!" Tweek blushed. I couldn't help but snort.

My mom suddenly looks at my dad, who had his arms crossed and wasn't looking at me. Of course.

My mom nudges him, causing him to look at her. "Doesn't our son look nice?"

My dad looks at me and I kept my blank face on, but I couldn't help but feel my palms being sweaty. "...I'll admit, he cleans up nice. Better than before..." I know my dad was going to add something else, but quickly shut his mouth. I knew he was going to say something that would insult Tweek or how I could have done it better without Tweek's help.

"Well then, dinner is ready, why don't we sit down," Mrs. Tweak said.

"Of course," mom said as she followed her. My dad and Ruby also followed, but Tweek and I stayed behind for a bit.

"This is still a bad idea Tweek," I said.

"I-it'll be fine. J-just have c-courage Craig," Tweek said. He then grabbed my hand and I gave it a big squeeze. I noticed Tweek's hands were shaking, he was nervous, yet he was doing all of this for me. I knew I had to make some effort, especially for him.

"...Alright, let's do this," I said. We started heading to the dining room.

Dinner was...awkward. My mom and Tweek's mom would talk and embarrassed both me and Tweek. Mr. Tweak and Ruby would make a few remarks that worsen our embarrassment, but through it all, my dad continue being silent. I know he isn't much of a talker, but this is ridiculous.

"...Thomas, I think it's time you talk to our son," mom said.

"There's nothing to talk about," my dad said and continue putting food in his mouth.

"Thomas, stop being an ass and talk to your god damn son," mom said impatiently. I can see where Ruby gets her attitude from.

"What's there to talk about? That my son is gay?" dad was pissed, so was I. "It's was bad enough that he was asexual, that I can handle, but him being gay as well!? It's just...just-"

"Just what dad?" I said in a low tone. I noticed Tweek flinched next to me. Both Ruby and my mom's eyes were widen. Everyone was looking at me, especially my dad, but I don't give a rats ass now. "Is it really embarrassing having a gay son? I don't understand why that's a problem for you? It's not like I'm forcing you to be gay or anything."

"T-that's not what I meant! It's just...in my time-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, during your days, being gay was such a problem, but look where we are now. No one gives a shit about that anymore! Even if there are still people who don't like people being gay...well...screw them! It's my fucking life! It's my choice on who I want to be with! If I want to be with Tweek, then that's it! I'm not going to let you or anyone else tell me who I should be or not be with!" I was practically shouting by now, which isn't a normal thing for me since I rarely shout, but right now, I'm too pissed to care anymore.

"C-Craig..." Tweek was blushing and smiling me. Him being here was really encouraging.

"Craig...this is just a phase, sooner or later you'll grow out of it and-"

"It's not a fucking phase dad! It's not!" I exclaimed, "my feelings for Tweek are real...and well...being with Tweek is a choice I'm going to follow all the way. If you don't like it then fuck you!" I exclaimed as I flipped him off.

My dad was gawking at me and suddenly, he slams the table and starts yelling. "Listen here, I'm still your dad and-"

"You're still my dad!?" I interrupted. "Oh please, you probably wished I was never born!" I said, my chest feels heavy all of a sudden. I kinda want to spill out all my problems to him now, tell him how I've been feeling all these years. All the pain I've been through. I want to tell him that I wasn't okay and that he wasn't helping me.

"...Craig...I...how could you say that? Of course I'm happy that you were born. You're my son no matter what," dad said.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you never notice? How come you never notice when I'm fucking depressed all the time? How come you never ask me how my day was? How come you never get involved in my life without mom having to tell you all the time?"

"I...I"

"...Dad...do you even fucking care about me? I sometimes wonder if I can even consider you as a dad sometimes..." My cheeks feel wet. I know I'm crying right now, but I don't give a fuck. I'm too tired and the pain in my chest is starting to be too much. I need to get out of here. "Excuse me..." I left the table and headed outside.

"C-Craig!" Tweek shouted, I ignored him. I just had to get out of here and away from them all.

I didn't know where I was going, but I kept walking. I kept walking until my legs felt tired. I finally stopped and realized I was at the playground. I sighed and took a seat on the swings. I started wiping my eyes and was surprised to see how much tears came out. Jesus, I really am a pussy.

"C-Craig!" I could hear Tweek. I turned my head and noticed him running towards me. "C-Craig...thank god you finally s-stopped...J-Jesus man...I seriously hate how long your legs are sometimes...y-you walk w-way to fast," Tweek panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Leave me alone Tweek, I'm not in the mood right now," I said.

"...Alright," Tweek sighed, but sat on the swing next to me.

We stayed silent for a bit, even swinging on the swings for awhile. I don't know why, but we suddenly started trying to see who could swing the highest. I managed to beat him since I knew Tweek would be too scared to try and swing any higher, worried he might fall and break his neck or something like that.

"...You okay?" Tweek finally asked.

"...No."

"Huh..."

"...I don't know what I should do."

"What you mean?"

"It's just...I can't face him Tweek, especially after I spilled out my entire life to him and how I felt this entire time...Jesus...when have I become so emotional? I'm suppose to be the logical one here..."

"Heh...guess you've been hanging out with me too long," Tweek chuckles.

"Well then...fuck you."

"Nnnnnggg!"

We were silent once more, but at least it was less tense. "...I still don't know what to do Tweek."

"...We can...run away," Tweek said.

"What?" I turned my head and looked at Tweek to see if he was kidding, he wasn't. "You can't be serious."

"I-I am. We both hate this town, we both have insufferable parents, a-and....well...we're old enough to start a new life in a new town or something," Tweek said.

"Tweek, we're not even eighteen yet," I said.

"W-well we will soon, especially when your birthday is coming up soon," Tweek said.

"...I...I would love to run away from this town and start a new life...especially if you're there with me," I said. Tweek smiled at me, but I knew I couldn't do this to him, "but we're still too young to do that...I know you don't really want to leave your folks behind...and I can't leave Ruby and mom behind....we also can't leave our friends behind," I said.

"...Well then...what do you really want to do right now Craig?" Tweek asked.

I looked at him and then I looked down. I know I said I have no idea what I want to do...but deep down, I kinda do. "...For starters, I want to get back to your place before we freeze our asses," I stood up and Tweek did the same thing. "Second...I guess I want to go back and apologize for leaving suddenly...and face my dad and end this once and for all."

"Okay, and I'll be next to you all the way," Tweek said. Tweek grabbed my hand and we headed back to Tweek's house. I was scared, I was really scared, but I knew if Tweek was with me the entire time, then everything will be fine.

Yeah...I guess everything will be fine.

Once we reached Tweek's house, my mom burst open the door and ran towards us. She suddenly pulls me and hugs me all of a sudden. This is so weird.

"Craig Tucker! I was so worried! Never do something so stupid again! Especially at this hour!" Mom was shouting at me, but I can tell she was trying to hold back tears. For such a strong lady, she can be so sensitive.

"Jeez, if you're done being a pussy and being dramatic, can we go back inside before we freeze?" Ruby said, watching us at the front entrance. I flipped her off, and she returned the gesture while smiling.

"Craig..." I saw my dad walking towards us now. I tensed up, but felt Tweek grab my hand. I need to be brave.

"Dad, before you say anything I just want to say that I'm so-"

"I'm sorry."

"...What?"

"I'm sorry for never noticing you. I'm sorry for never noticing how you feel. As you know...we Tuckers aren't the biggest in expressing our emotions..."

"...Yeah...I know."

"I'm sorry Craig, for not understanding you and not knowing what you're going through...I...I want you to be happy. I want nothing more than for you to be happy son. So if you being with Tweek makes you happy...well...then I'll just have to accept it."

"Dad..."

"Tweek right?" Dad turned to look at Tweek, I saw Tweek stiffen, but kept his gaze on my dad. "Take good care of my son...or else I'll kick your ass," my dad threatened.

"D-don't worry son, I'll take good care of him! I-I know he does the same for me already," Tweek said as he leaned against my arm. My dad looks at us, but sighs.

"Alright. So...you coming home and stop acting like a pussy?"

Jesus, have I really been acting like a pussy this entire time? Hm...I really need to re-evaluate my actions...

"I'll come home, but I kinda want to stay one more night with Tweek if you don't mind," I said.

My dad was about to say something, but mom elbows him in the stomach. "Of course Craig, you can stay for the night, but I don't want you two messing around...but if you do...just make sure you close the door and wear protection."

Tweek blushed, so was I, "Mom! I'm still asexual!"

"That doesn't mean Tweek is," my mom smirked. I flipped her off and she does the same.

For the rest of the night, we had a calm dinner. I was somewhat proud of my dad for getting over his views on me dating guys, I know it'll be hard on him to get use to, but I know it's a step forward to something.

The entire night, Tweek kept his hold on my hand, and I'm grateful for it.

* * *

That night, I laid on Tweek's bed with him next to me. My family went home already and Mr. and Mrs. Tweak were already in bed. Only the two of us were still up.

"T-that was eventful," Tweek said.

"Yeah..."

"...Probably complicated..."

"Uh huh..."

"It must have made your life...e-exciting!" Tweek said.

"...Tweek..." I turned to my side and looked at him. Our faces were close. I noticed Tweek's cheeks turning pink, I'm sure I was blushing as well. "My life was too simple and boring...and then it started being complex and exciting...but...as long as you're with me, nothing is too boring or too exciting. I feel...happy when I'm with you."

"Craig...y-you really mean it?"

"Yeah, I do."

"...C-Can I kiss you?"

"Like I said...do whatever you want..."

Tweek leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. It was gentle and sweet. I return the kiss and pulled his body closer to mine. I love him, I really do. I'm happy, I really am. With Tweek, everything doesn't seem so crappy anymore.

"I love you Craig."

"I love you too," I said.

We continue to lay on Tweek's bed until we finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"So wait...you and Tweek are dating now?" Stan asked while we were eating lunch at our usual table. I honestly don't know why it took so long to tell them, but I guess it's now or never before they start interrogating our asses.

"Huh...I never knew you were into dude..." Clyde said.

"I'm asexual, that means I can be interested in anyone as long as sex doesn't have to be involved all the time," I sighed, I'm getting tired of explaining this to him.

"Well I think that's so sweet, you two make a cute couple!" Wendy said. Why is she and Bebe sitting at our table?

"Oh my god! We so have to post this on Instagram and stuff!" Bebe said.

"Yeah!"

"Please don't! I-I get nervous with all the attention, it's already nerve-wracking with you guys knowing!" Tweek exclaimed as he started pulling his hair. I grabbed his hands and made him let go of his hair. I started patting his head to calm him down.

"Cute!" Wendy and Bebe exclaimed.

"Ugh, you guys are annoying," I sighed and took a bite of my sandwich.

"Still, what about your dad Craig? Isn't he a bit of a redneck to accept stuff like this?" Kenny asked, I saw that Butters was leaning against him. If the girls were interested in guys being gay for each other, then how come they're not gushing over them? What the fuck?

"Don't worry, my dad is already trying his bet to accept it...though this morning was...interesting."

"Oh god! Don't remind me!" Tweek exclaimed.

"What happened?" Kyle asked.

"Well, Tweek was picking me up at my house this morning, and he was waiting in the kitchen with my dad. Let's just say, the air was so thick, you could cut it with a butter knife.

"Christ dude," Stan said.

"It was so awkward! I thought he was going to murder me right on the spot!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I would never let him do that," I said.

"S-still!"

"If he did do that, I would never forgive him. I won't let anyone hurt my boyfriend."

"C-Craig..."

"Aw, so cute!" Wendy and Bebe said.

The bell rang, signalling that lunch is over. We all got up and threw away our trash.

"Well, now that you two are so gay, that means I can't hang out with you at all anymore," Cartman said.

"That's fine," I said and I grabbed Tweek's hand.

"What? Hey! Hey! Don't you walk away from me! Hey!"

"Let them go asshole, they aren't going to humor your bullshit," Kyle sighed.

"Fuck you you dirty Jew!"

I ignored all of them and continued walking Tweek out of the cafeteria. It's weird, one moment, I'm all depressed that my life is too simple and boring, and now, I'm dating a boy I never thought I'd be interested in dating. Huh, life really is unpredictable.

"H-hey C-Craig..."

"Yeah?"

"C-could you come to my house and h-help me bake cupcakes again?"

"Why? What's the occasion?"

"I just...I like it when I bake with you...it keeps me calm," Tweek blushed.

I smiled at the kid and leaned in to kiss his nose. He squeaked and held his nose. "I would love to babe," I smirked.

"Nnnggg! Stop with the nicknames! It's embarrassing!"

"Come on, if we're going to be the gayest couple in school, we might as well go all the way."

"I-I don't know..."

"Come on, I know you can say babe at least."

"...B....ba...baaaa....."

"Come on Tweekers," I said.

"...Babe!" Tweek exclaimed, causing a few people to turn and look at us. Tweek blushed and started panicking. "Oh god! That was so embarrassing! I'll never do it again! Nnnggg! I-I'm leaving!" Tweek exclaimed as he started running down the halls.

I started to laugh and chased after him. "Come on babe, if you practice enough, you'll get use to it! Come back!" I shouted after him.

I guess what I learned is that life can be simple and boring, but it can also be complex and exciting. In the end, you kinda just need to find the middle ground in order to be happy. I know I did when I'm with Tweek.

Now if you'll excuse me, but I have a twitchy blond to chase. Thank you for listening. Goodbye.

**The End.**


End file.
